A cooker is a home appliance that cooks food using gas or electric power. For the cooker using the gas, the cooker has a burner that cooks the food by heating a container containing the food by combusting the gas. The burner typically includes a top burner main body supplying gas, a top burner head coupled to an upper end of the top burner main body, and a top burner cap, flame holes through which the gas jets out being formed between the top burner cap and the burner head.